The Dancefloor Inbetween
by funky pink high top
Summary: Miranda discovers her true passion..... PG-13 because ALL my fiction is PG-13. Dear god, R/R.


A/N: This is just a little stands alone thing. Momentary inspiration. Disclaimer: No mine.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
I still remember your face, covered by a sheet of moonlight. Swaying back and forth, all I could do is smile like an idiot. The stars above; it was like a fairy tale or something. I don't know. I was never good at poetry.  
My arms around your neck, all I could feel was the warm heated glow you gave off. It was something I wanted to feel for so long...No! I didn't! That's not true! I don't want to be like that. I don't.  
Do I?  
Fine. Let's pretend for a moment, I was head over heels in love for you, just dancing in the moonlight. Isn't that a song? (A/N: I'm listening to that song right now.) I'm sure it is. Everything like that is a song at one point.  
But I wasn't quite there, in your arms. I was off, dancing from cloud to cloud in the cloudless sky. (A/N: No, not a mistake.) I wanted to grab a handful of stars and push them into your hands. But they were already occupying my eyes.  
Not that I'm really in love with you. Never. No one would ever take my heart without permission. You would never do that to me, would you Gordo? You're too nice. And smart. And funny. And.. No!  
Maybe if I close my eyes long enough, I won't hear it anymore. Maybe the music will stop playing and the world will stop spinning and I'll be able to breathe again. Maybe that heated glow will fade from my fingertips.. But I don't want it to go! I want to live like this forever, just you and me, and that sheet of moonlight.  
I want to curl up in the grass and die. Just die in your arms because then I won't have to feel any more or less than this. More or less. More or less of anything. I just want to live or die in this perfect harmony.  
I can still sort of see your eyes. They long. How I wish it was directed towards me. And yet I don't! Don't look at me! Don't talk to me! Don't listen to me! I am completely and utterly afraid of falling even more in love with you.  
Forget this. Forget her. Forget me. Let the world turn their eyes to you and just know your glory. Let them memorize what you do, say, are until they can't do any more. No one could ever deserve to have you to themselves.  
God I want to die. And I want to live. I want to die from doubt, and live for hope. I want to die with doubt and hope. I want to live with doubt and hope.  
I've died already. I've died and rotted in hell just because I can't be with you. It's not destined. It's not right. It messes up the entire plan.  
I see you taking your vows already. It's so obvious, even I could see it. But she couldn't. How stupid can she get?? It's so obvious. Why can't she see the big DUH in her face??  
Because she doesn't trust it. She doesn't trust you! But I do. I trust you with everything and anything that has any value to me. Life. No, death. I don't know anymore!  
Maybe you're stupid too. You can't tell I'm madly in love with you; that I've written your name all over my raw face. Maybe you can't see the big DUH sign either.  
Do I want you to?  
Maybe I'm missing the signs too. Maybe someone DOES care. Maybe, dear God, YOU care? No, it's not possible.  
I will never eat again. I will never sleep again. I will never breathe again. I will never THINK again without thinking of you.  
Let me die now, before it gets any better or any worse. I don't know if I'm low or high. Maybe both. Maybe neither.  
I'm so confused!  
I need air. That's it. Air. But the only air I breathe is you!  
This isn't possible. I'm afraid to go but I'm afraid to stay. I'm afraid to start because it might end. I'm afraid it might end before it even starts.  
Maybe if I could only take one kiss.. No! Then I'll want hundreds more. Thousands, even. Don't know what your missing. Don't ever.  
Then why does it keep playing in my head?  
I hate life. And I hate death. I hate life and death because of you. And not because of you. Isn't there a place between life and death? A place where we can dance forever and hold each other in our arms?  
Maybe we're already there. In my mind, on my own, we are there. There is no life, and there is no death. There's just us. Dancing.  
I'd like to stay there forever, thanks.  
Don't wake me up with your logic or your useless facts. I don't need to know why flamingoes are pink or why the sky is blue. Let me sleep in the dance floor. The dance floor between life and death.  
A single dance. Two people. And eternity in between. 


End file.
